


Santa Baby

by MinSeulgi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinSeulgi/pseuds/MinSeulgi
Summary: Kihyun hates surprises. Changkyun plans to change that.





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas) collection. 



> **Prompt** :
> 
> Prompt for 27 December 2017.
> 
> [On the third day of Monsta XXXmas  
> Monsta X gave to me  
> Three secret Santa’s]
> 
> Your prompt: Write a fic involving sexy surprises. 
> 
> Merry xxxmas!

If there is any one thing Changkyun has learned in his life, it’s that Kihyun is not the sort of person that enjoys surprises. But it’s more than that. No, that’s too tame a phrase for the way Kihyun feels. It’s more like he detests surprises, like he hates them from the deepest fibers of his being.

But how can Changkyun fault him when Kihyun, one of the youngest heads of a criminal empire to exist, had quickly learned that surprises were, more likely than not, attempts on his life, his empire, or on those around him?

Changkyun can’t fault him for that.

But that doesn’t mean Changkyun isn’t determined to change his thinking.

With Christmas on the horizon, Changkyun had been pressed to find a present befitting of Kihyun’s time and position. He’s a hard person to find gifts for to begin with, but it’s made much harder by the fact that Changkyun isn’t sure what to get for someone who had, to a degree, everything.

If it’s something Kihyun needs or wants, he buys it for himself, assuming someone else doesn’t bring it to him first. He doesn’t indulge himself in non-essentials very often, and he sticks almost religiously to a healthy diet that Jooheon had gotten him started on shortly after Changkyun’s arrival in his life.

That had been the time of the big change, Changkyun’s appearance in Kihyun’s life like a signal for him to start eating better and sleeping better. He stopped drinking except for the occasional business meeting, and he’d cut down to a single smoke a day – sometimes two if the day had been particularly stressful and warranted the extra nicotine. And Changkyun’s so proud of him for how good he’s been.

But god, it really just contributes to making Kihyun ridiculously difficult to shop for.

But this time. Changkyun has a great idea this time. He has an idea that Kihyun is going to love – a _surprise_ that Kihyun is actually going to enjoy.

Hopefully.

***

Changkyun takes a look at himself in the mirror, expression intent and brow furrowed as he examines the outfit he’d managed to stuff himself into. For all intents and purposes, it probably wasn’t meant to clothe a boy of his size – particularly since it was meant for women, women with busts and asses and legs for days – but Changkyun’s never been one to back down from a challenge, and the challenge of giving Kihyun a surprise he can be happy with is one that Changkyun could never bring himself to even consider refusing.

But oh, how he wishes he could have found something a little more…concealing.

But this is what Hoseok had recommended, and considering he’s been Kihyun’s best friend since the beginning of forever, Changkyun thinks it’s okay to listen to him, at least this once.

Changkyun’s jolted from his thoughts by a knock at the door of his apartment. He peeks out of his room, staring at the front door before retreating. “Come in!”

As the door opens, Changkyun disappears back into his bedroom, listening with his heart in his throat as Kihyun slips inside. “You didn’t even ask who it was!” His voice is sharp with something that Changkyun recognizes as fond worry, and he smiles as he presses his forehead to the wall, fingers curling into the soft, velveteen fabric of his skirt. “I could have been an axe murderer or a serial killer, Changkyun, what were you thinking, leaving your door unlocked?”

“I knew it was you,” Changkyun calls in answer, willing his heart to stop fluttering like a startled bird in his chest. “I texted you like twenty minutes ago; who else would it be?”

Kihyun doesn’t answer. But Changkyun can hear him approaching, his footsteps on the wood of the hallway flooring soft and easy.

“You in your room?”

“Yeah.” Changkyun clears his throat. “I, uh. I have a present for you. A surprise.”

Kihyun makes a noise, stilling in the hallway. “Changkyun—”

“I know you don’t like them,” Changkyun protests, “but it’s for Christmas. Do you think you could give me a minute? Like, go sit on the couch, close your eyes, and give me a minute?”

For a moment, Kihyun is silent, and Changkyun is almost worried he’ll refuse, but then Changkyun can hear him retreating. “Come out when you’re ready,” he says, and Changkyun can almost see the fond smile Kihyun wears as he turns away and retreats to the living room.

Changkyun waits for another minute, steadying his breathing and steeling his resolve, before he slips out of the bedroom and down the hall to where Kihyun waits.

True to his word, Kihyun is leaning back against the couch, eyes closed and arms folded over his chest. His breathing is steady and his posture so relaxed, Changkyun might think him to be asleep if not for the fact that they’d just spoken. Kihyun’s ease in his apartment is enough to make Changkyun’s heart flutter.

Kihyun’s eyes flutter just slightly as Changkyun crosses the space between them, making enough noise to alert Kihyun to his presence, but they stay closed. Even as Changkyun slides onto Kihyun’s lap, mindful of his skirt, Kihyun remains still, silent, and obedient.

It isn’t until Kihyun’s hands lift to catch Changkyun’s waist and balance him, the motions automatic, that his eyes snap open. They fix on Changkyun’s face, holding steady there as his hands slide down over Changkyun’s hips and along his thighs, hands dragging over the velveteen fabric and down to the fluffy white trim mid-thigh before rising again.

Kihyun glances down, and his breath catches in a way that makes Changkyun’s throat tighten.

“Baby,” he breathes, fingers curling into the fabric over Changkyun’s waist. He swallows hard, and Changkyun watches his throat work, the bob of his Adam’s Apple as Kihyun surveys his outfit before, so very slowly, his eyes lift again. When he speaks this time, his voice is so much lower, Changkyun thinks he can feel the vibration in his bones. “Baby, what’s this?”

Changkyun swallows hard, ignoring the heat in his cheeks as he forces himself to meet Kihyun’s gaze. Dark eyes fix on his, making Changkyun impossibly aware of the way Kihyun watches him.

“Surprise?” Changkyun says, a hesitant smile pulling at his lips. 

Kihyun hums in response, leaning in to brush his lips over the exposed skin of Changkyun’s collar before rising to press to his neck. The gentleness of Kihyun’s actions makes it hard for Changkyun to breathe, but he manages, stealing short, breathy gasps of air as Kihyun’s lips brush over his pulse.

“You know I don’t like surprises,” Kihyun murmurs, but the smile that presses to Changkyun’s neck belies the words.

Changkyun swallows hard, eyes fluttering shut as his hands comes to rest on Kihyun’s shoulders. “I’m your boyfriend, right?” They’d never used that word before.  _ Boyfriend _ . Giving it a name meant giving things weight, which meant putting a target on Chankyun’s back. Being the boyfriend of the biggest, baddest boss of the city meant being the target of  kidnappings, attempted hits, and so much more. 

But Changkyun can handle it. For Kihyun, Changkyun can handle anything. “I think, as your boyfriend, I deserve a chance to change your mind.”

Kihyun stills. Then, after a moment, he laughs, pulling back just enough to press a kiss to Changkyun’s lips. “It’s a lovely surprise, baby.”

Changkyun flushes with pleasure, fingers curling a little tighter. His teeth sink into his lower lip as he retreats, offering a smile that he hopes looks more mischievous than awkward. Judging by the way Kihyun’s eyes narrow in on his lips, Changkyun would like to think he’s successful.

“I have a present for you, too.”

Kihyun returns the smile with one of his own, one hand dropping to rest on Changkyun’s thigh. A calloused thumb drags over the strip of flesh caught between the top of his thigh highs and the hem of his skirt. “Should I be calling you Santa Baby, then?”

Changkyun flushes, the heat burning like a sun in his cheeks. “Jerk. Do you want your present or not?”

Kihyun’s hand slips higher, fingers dipping beneath the edge of Changkyun’s skirt. “I hope you’re my present. I would love to unwrap you like the pretty, little present you are.”

“Kihyun!”

Chuckling, Kihyun hoists Changkyun up, rising in the same motion. He heads for Changkyun’s bedroom, not even bothering to shut the door behind them before laying Changkyun down on the bed. He stands there for a moment, staring down at Changkyun as if he can’t quite believe what he’s seeing.

Changkyun remains still for as long as he can, but it’s hard to resist the urge to shift the longer that Kihyun watches him. There’s something in Kihyun’s eyes that Changkyun doesn’t recognize, a strange emotion that Changkyun knows he’s seen before, but doesn’t know the name of. It sits on his tongue like the aftertaste his favorite candy leaves behind after it’s gone -- a lingering sweetness and a yearning for more.

“Hey.”

Kihyun jolts, eyes focusing on Changkyun’s face. 

Changkyun grins up at him, reaching out a hand. “Come here. Didn’t you say you wanted to unwrap me--”

“--like the pretty present you are?” Kihyun finishes as he takes Changkyun’s hand, crawling up onto the bed with him. All it takes is a moment more for Kihyun to settle over him, an arm braced against the mattress as he dips down to kiss Changkyun again, silencing his amusement with wet tongue, biting teeth, and warm hands.

***

It takes hours before Kihyun decides he’s finished unwrapping his present. By that point, they’re both exhausted, the sheets are soiled, and the only parts of Changkyun’s costume not in pieces are the shoes -- kicked off sometime after the second round and before the third -- and the santa hat that had been discarded midway through the very first round. Everything else lies in tattered ruins or, in the case of his poor knee-highs, are so full of holes that there’s no way he’ll be able to get them on again.

Changkyun will need to pick up a new set of stocking if he wants to try this experiment of his again.

Humming to himself in amusement, Changkyun shifts, rolling into Kihyun’s side before throwing an arm over his chest and peering up at him, a lazy smile firmly in place.

Kihyun gives him a look, a delicate brow arching after a long moment where neither of them glance away. “Are you staring at my eyes again?”

“Yes.”

Kihyun groans, rolling his eyes and turning his head to the side. “You’re ridiculous. What do you find so appealing about my eyes?”

“They’re gold tonight. Ocher. ” Changkyun presses the side of his smile into Kihyun’s chest. “They’re gorgeous.”

Kihyun glances back at him, then impulsively, he replies, “You’re gorgeous.”

That silences Changkyun, pulling a delicate flush to his cheeks, one that he hides by pressing his face against Kihyun’s chest with a sigh. Kihyun only watches, quiet and contemplative.

At long last, he says, “I enjoyed your present, Changkyun. Thank you.”

Changkyun lifts his head, mile widening ever so slightly. “What was that? You liked my surprise?”

Kihyun stiffens. This time, it’s his turn to blush, and Changkyun watches it all in delight. “I never said that.”

“But you did!” Changkyun protests. “You liked your present, right?”

“Yes.”

“And your present was a surprise, right?”

Kihyun purses his lips, eyes searching Changkyun’s face for a long moment before he relents with a sigh. “I liked your surprise, Changkyun. You did good.”

Changkyun beams with pleasure, shifting up a little further to press a kiss to the corner of Kihyun’s lips. Was that so hard?”

“Yes.”

Changkyun groans. “Kihyun!”


End file.
